


Lull

by ywhiterain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Sasuke train during the chuunin exam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lull

"That's enough," Kakashi said, not even looking up from his book.

"You're not even watching," Sasuke said, scowling, but he lowered his arms anyway.

"You're still putting too much of your chakra into your palms," Kakashi said and turned a page. "Your arms are also showing stress and if you keep training, you'll injure yourself."

Frustrated, Sasuke turned around swiftly without a response and began to walk over to their sleeping bags only to fall flat on his face next to Kakashi.

"Oops," Kakashi said and Sasuke detected a hint of dryness in his tone.

"You tripped me," Sasuke accused, tilting his head up to glare and expected to hear the deserved scolding laced with disappointment for not learning quickly enough.

Kakashi set his hand on Sasuke's head and ran his thumb through his hair. "Don't push yourself too much, it will work against you."

Sasuke pulled away roughly and stood up, deciding to think about the best way to improve for tomorrow instead of sleeping.

"Sleep, Sasuke," Kakashi said and Sasuke heard him pick up his book, "or I will punish you."

Sasuke wondered how and that lulled him to sleep.


End file.
